narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adamantine Attacking Chains
Incomplete What part of the chains is incomplete?--4th Six Paths (talk) 08:01, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Orochimaru has mentioned that it's the same power as Kushina but Databook says it is a fragment of the original technique lacking in power.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 08:31, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Kushina According to Orochimaru in the anime, Kushina could use it. Arawn 999 (talk) 23:50, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Na, Kushina's are these. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:53, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :: But that doesn't mean she couldn't use the offensive version, though. Arawn 999 (talk) 04:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::It was said that Karin used an incomplete version of Kushina's. These are Karin's incomplete ones, Kushina used the complete ones. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:04, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: OK... thenI guess the people writing the subtitles for the anime got it wrong. Arawn 999 (talk) 14:43, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Na, it's the same technique, it's just not complete in Karin's case. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:40, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Sealing Technique? What source exactly states that this version can actually seal? After all, it's listed here as Fūinjutsu. Also, where was it said that it lacks the "combative" power of the complete version? For all we know, "incomplete" may also mean that those chains can't be used to seal, unlike the complete version. --Matako (talk) 00:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sealing is because this is supposed to be an incomplete version of Kushina's. Fourth Databook says it's not the same as Kushina's. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Not the same yet not given a name of its own? That is like Kishi never naming Izanagi(which is post to be a much weaker version of creation of all things, then you have Kaguya's bone tech but eh). I say this gets deleted and then put under Adamantine Sealing Chains as an subsection describing what is said in this article, sort of like what we do with sage mode maybe call it Karin's version/usage. Of course the only thing that would be for keeping this article is the fact that the video games(Storm 4) might give it name(like with Tengai Shinsei in Storm 3) if they update her moveset with it.Umishiru (talk) 03:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Thing is Karin is not listed as user of Adamantine Sealing Chains either(in databook) wich means she did not used it. So your suggestion semantically incorrect atm. We have: Kushina has Adamantine Sealing Chains, Karin has power similar to it, Kushina is user of Adamantine Sealing Chains,Karin is not; so this page is only way to record something that essentially similar to Adamantine Sealing Chains but at same time not same technique. For your better understanding if someone use first two stages of Rasengan as technique would he be user of Rasengan? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 04:19, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: The Fourth Databook is infamous for its omissions. See here.Umishiru (talk) 05:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Umishiru and so? Until stated otherwise there is no base to opperate with. We have atm: Karin is not user Kongo Fusa and her own page with remark explaining why it is so. Without any other info most viable choice is what we did - created this page. Just because Fourth Databook is full of omissions it does not mean automatically that there is omission in Karin's case, 'cause all we have atm says otherwise. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 07:40, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's the thing though. It is not the same technique Kushina used. It is incomplete. It may actually lack the ability of working as a sealing technique. I mean, the Sharingan for example also gains certain abilities along with its development. An earlier version of the Sharingan for example does not usually possess things as Kamui and Amaterasu. It may just be the same with the chains. I don't really think it can be considered a sealing technique only because the complete version can be used as such. I don't know where the suggestion of it being incomplete in the way of lacking combative power comes from either. Is that a guess or was that actually hinted or said? --Matako (talk) 10:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC)